ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Claudia Michaels
Claudia Jain Vendetta (née Michaels) (Born March 24) better known by her ring name Claudia Michaels, is an American professional wrestler, currently is an Architect for the American Dream Championship in Wrestleworld. She was previously signed with Elite Answers Wrestling and various other wrestling companies under the name "Heart Break Gal". Michaels began her wrestling career competing in Extreme Answerz Wrestling brand of AWF. She is a former EAW World Champion, a four-time EAW Vixens World Champion, a Former two-time Unified Tag Team Champion and a Hall of Fame inductee from the class of 2011. Early Life Claudia Michaels was born and raised in Dallas, Texas, raised as an only child by her parents an elite socialite Clementine Montgomery-Michaels, and a famous surgeon Sean Michaels, MD. Michaels was a valedictorian and a graduate of cum laude majoring in Bachelor of Arts in Psychology where during her college years, she worked part time in AWF and training under Ryan Adams, popularly known as Mr. DEDEDE. Early Career After competing in a few matches in AWF, Michaels ventured forth and gained experience in other wrestling federations under the name "Heart Break Gal", first in WFF. She became a popular member and worked her way to the top under the NBF Brand, becoming the first and longest-reigning NBF Women's Champion. She then was elevated to becoming the General Manager of NBF, while her friend Heart Break Boy became the General Manager of OWF. WFF closed with its final show dedicated to the founder Mr. Kennedy's # 1 Fan. Soon after, Michaels signed with major federations in 2008 including All Wrestling Alliance (AWA), Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF) where she became the first Women's Champion and later on Corruption General Manager, Extreme Answers Wrestling (EAW) where she joined with HBB, DSS, HBKF to form the original "Heart Break Band" and Answers Championship Wrestling (ACW), where she became half of the Women's Tag Team Champion with Lengend Killer PAC. She then went on hiatus from late 2008 to the summer of 2009, as a result, she was forced to drop her titles and positions. Extreme Answerz Wrestling In May 2009, Michaels made her short comeback in EAW as "The Billion Dollar Psycho". She won her debut match against Angel and later had a rivalry with Eve who was then the EAW Women's Champion that lasted a month and ended in a best of five series for the title. After the fifth and final match at Grand Rampage 2009, Michaels finally won her first Women's Championship under EAW. She reigned as the Vixens Champion for a month, until it was taken by Sabina on her first defense at Pain for Pride 2, the same night Sabina retired. In August 2009, Michaels asked for and was granted a release by the management. Answers Wrestling Championship Federation Claudia Michaels came back from her second hiatus in May 2010 where she got a General Manager position for ACW Corruption, and at the same time the manager of MITB. All the action in the ring and observing the competition, she eventually got inspired to go back to wrestling, going after Catastrophic who was then the ACW Wome'ns Champion. But the rivalry was put on hold due to the recent merging of ACW and Classic Wrestling Federation (CWF). Michaels debuted on ACWF, partaking in a brawl with the new set of divas in the roster. She won her debut match against Olivier and competed in a battle royal involving all divas the week after. She successfully won and became the first ACWF Womens Champion. She won her first defense against rivals Sherri Sensational and Amie and continued her role as a Champion. In September 2010, Claudia Michaels finally lost her Women's Championship against Amie at HeatWave, also marking her final match on ACWF. Wrestling Career Return to EAW, Second Vixens Championship and The Heart Break Band Claudia Michaels signed a contract with Extreme Answerz Wrestling again after Pain for Pride 3. She went on a feud with Kendra Shamez which eventually lead to a First Blood Match in the main event of Dynasty, where Michaels came out victious. The management decided to re-open the Vixens Championship for competition at Territorial Invasion, but Michaels's return was cut short due to personal reasons resulting to her losing this match. Michaels soon returned once again after Grand Rampage 4. Her re-debut match was against Cameron Ella Ava, which ended in a no-contest. Michaels succeeded in winning her series of matches in two weeks, and on various dates appeared on Friday Night Voltage where she exposes the current generation of EAW Vixens for their incompetence and lack of in-ring skills. At Dynasty vs Showdown: Triple Threat, with the help of Mr. DEDEDE, Claudia Michaels became the sole survivor of Team DEDEDE vs Team Banks intergender elimination match and shortly after, she defeated Sasha Fierce to join the scrambles match at Pain for Pride for the Vixens Championship. Michaels was also inducted to the Hall of Fame class of 2011 by Kevin Devastation and her long t-me friend and Hall of Famer Masters. Michaels won the Vixens Championship for the second time at Pain 4 Pride in a Vixens Scrambles match against Cameron Ella Ava, Christy Cruise, Kendra Shamez and Carrie. She then defended the title against Carrie at Mid-summer Massacre, and again on a First Blood Triple Threat match against Christy Cruise and Cameron Ella Ava at No Regards. That same night, she reunited with the Heart Break Boy to form the new "Heart Break Band". The Heart Break Band was featured on Voltage as HBB feuded with Cash in the Vault holder Superior Quality 85. Claudia Michaels was involved in this feud, as she and HBB continuously mocked Superior Quality, until such a point he physically attacked Michaels. A restraining order was filed on SQ, but this was later on lifted by the General Manager Starrstan. Claudia Michaels at the same time was in a feud with Kendra Shamez who returned from injury. The two had confrontations on every show, claiming who deserved the Vixens Championship more. Claudia Michaels finally lost to Kendra Shamez at Territorial Invasion 2011, ending her reign as Vixen's Champion. Claudia Michaels faced new vixens including Cleopatra and Kath Airbourne, the latter she ended up facing at EAW Awards in a Last Woman Standing match, where Michaels was victorious. She then was granted her first Vixen's Championship match since losing the title at Justified Reckoning 2011 against champion Cameron Ella Ava and Carrie but lost when Cameron pinned Carrie. During Reckless Wiring 2012, the fans Voted for HBB, who had just returned, to be in the ring with Michaels for the Vixen's Championship match, but HBB, who recently turned face, stated his intentions of not helping her despite being a team. After losing her second shot, Claudia Michaels was then randomly attacked by Chris Hessian, who later on revealed that he was assaulting Michaels in order to provoke the Heart Break Boy's return, which he succeeded in. HBB and Chris Hessian faced each other on Grand Rampage 2012, a match where Michaels, who was originally on HBB's side, betrayed him with their signature move, the Sweet Chin Music, making HBB lose the match and marking an end to the Heart Break Band. Claudia Michaels and HBB then faced each other a week later on Voltage, where Michaels came out victorious. Alliance with Devan Dubian Claudia Michaels teamed up with Devan Dubian shortly after Grand Rampage 2012 against their common enemy, The Heart Break Boy. Michaels successfully won her third Vixen's Championship at Defiance, making her tied with Sabina in the most reigns for Vixen's Championship. Later that night though, Dubian lost his match in the main event against Chris Hessian and HBB. The duo continued to help one another leading to Pain for Pride 5, where Claudia Michaels assisted Dubian in the Cash in the Vault Ladder match. The same night, Claudia Michaels successfully defended her Vixen's Championship against Cameron Ella Ava and Cleopatra. Though, Claudia Michaels lost at Voltage to Cleopatra in order to make way for her break. LEGION of Extraordinary Wrestlers Heart Break Gal signed with LEGION in 2011 as a face team with Natalie in "LEGION Rockers". She won her debut match against So Shy when Brie Lucas interfered. Later on, Claudia Michaels turned heel when she attacked Natalie after their tag-team match, to make way for her joining the "Bane of LEGION" with Robbie V, Jaywalker, Mr. K, Killswitch and the returning Heart Break Boy. Claudia Michaels and HBB introduced their on-screen "twin daughters" Hayden Alea and Hayden Mikayla, who were involved in a storyline against Lochy McKenzie. McKenzie intended to face his idol HBB, and played mind games by showing a fake nude picture of Claudia Michaels to the fans, and having sexual relations with their daughter Hayden Alea. HBB, with Michaels on his corner, was victorious against Lochy McKenzie in an "I Quit" match. Claudia Michaels and HBB were also in feuds against Bottomline, Tony Rolland and Butcher, and Georgia Athens, until LEGION closed down sometime in 2012. Classic Wrestling Federation Claudia Michaels debuted in the "New" CWF in late 2013 under the ring name "Minerva". Originally, she intended to move her way up to the Women's Division and win the Dominas Championship, but later on, she decided to team up with Y2Impact for the first time, playing the role of the power couple "Beauty and the Sexy Beast". They successfully won the CWF Tag Team Championships against Butcher and Alina. Later on, Y2Impact would have a feud with then-World Champion Mike Villain. This lead to a Triple Threat World Championship match between the two and Minerva, where Mike Villain retained his World Championship. Beauty and the Sexy Beast remained CWF Tag Team Champions until CWF closed down. Due to the success and overall chemistry of Beauty and The Sexy Beast, Y2Impact and Michaels decided to team up again in the rebirth of Answers Wrestling Federation as S&M (2014), and later on in Elite Answers Wrestling as The Mercenaries (2015). Back to EAW Again! Claudia Michaels spent half of 2012 up to 2015 as part of the commentary team. She was featured as a team with Diamond Cage in King of Extreme 2013 where they lost to CN Tower (Cleopatra and Jaywalker) in a winner takes all Championship match. Michaels also had an appearance at Pain for Pride 7, where she was pulled to the ring by Jaywalker as a threat to the Heart Break Boy in their "I Quit" match. Michaels officially returned to EAW (formerly Extreme Answerz Wrestling) at Triple Threat 2015 where she attacked Charlie Scene, thus securing the victory for his opponent Y2Impact. Michaels and Y2Impact introduced themselves as "The Mercenaries" and addressed the tag team division at Voltage. The Mercenaries had their first victory as a team against The New Ministry (Kerry Keller and Franchise Demon). Y2Impact, who was GM of Voltage, declared that the Mercenaries will be facing EAW Tag Team Champions the Savage Ryans (Ryan Savage and Mr. DEDEDE) at Pain for Pride 8. Later that night the Board of Directors relieved Y2Impact of his duties as General Manager and added two more teams in the Championship match -- Death By Velocity (JP Caliban and Jordan Ciserano) and the Renegades (Nick Angel and Venom) -- in a four corners match. At Pain for Pride 8, Michaels scored a pin against Mr. DEDEDE after an Evisceration from Y2Impact. The Mercenaries won, becoming the first intergender Tag Team Champions of EAW. After winning the title, The Mercenaries visited Dynasty to challenge the up-and-coming Tag Team The Dynastguard (Jacob Senn and Christopher Corrupt), declaring them as the contenders for the Unified Tag Team Championships for Mid-summer Massacre 2015. Michaels won against Christopher Corrupt the week after. And at MSM 2015, the teams squared off. Y2Impact injured Christopher Corrupt mid-match, which resulted the referee to "Throw up the X" and The Mercenaries to retain their titles. Bringing Back Extreme and the Rise of Hexa-gun Seeking to bring back the Extreme Wrestling where EAW was founded, The Heart Break Gal and Y2Impact recruited Drake Jaeger, David X and The Burned Man in their army to bring back Extreme Wrestling and overthrow Zack Crash as Chairman. At Mid-Summer Massacre (2015), The Mercenaries attacked Zack Crash, revealing one more recruit Tiberius Jones, officially forming "Hexa-gun". Hexa-gun became an army that served as a threat to EAW, re-enforcing extreme wrestling. Zack Crash brought forth the Anti-gun, consisting of Brett Kennedy, Aren Mistslav, The Pizza Boy and The Savage Ryans (Mr. DEDEDE and Ryan Savage) to match Hexa-gun and eliminate them as a threat. At Territorial Invasion: Civil War, Hexa-gun defeated the Anti-gun, with The Michaels winning with Y2Impact and Tiberius Jones as sole survivors. Later on, Liam Catterson joined The Iconomy's forces to take down Hexa-gun at Shock Value (2015), where Hexa-gun won again. The Mercenaries also outlasted four other teams in a Glass Gauntlet match to defend the Unified Tag Team Championships at House of Glass (2015). At Road to Redemption (2015) The Mercenaries represented Hexa-gun in an Extreme Elimination Chamber match for the control of EAW, but this time around, Dynasty Wrestling (Lucian Black and Clark Duncan) won the match, ending Crash's reign and eliminating Hexa-gun as a threat to EAW. Throughout their battles over the months, two of Hexa-guns soldiers, The Burned Man and David X, were eliminated due to injury with The Iconomy and the Anti-gun, and were later on replaced with the then-Vixens Champion Eris LeCava and Luzmala. The Fall of Hexa-gun and Fourth EAW Vixens World Championship reign Claudia Michaels and Y2Impact faced their comrades and the winners of the First Grand Prix Tournament Drake and Jones (Drake Jaeger and Tiberius Jones) at King of Elite (2016), where The Mercenaries finally lost the Unified Tag Team Championships on their seventh month as Champions. Even then, Hexa-gun resurfaced and continued to hold the main brands hostage as they continued to take over Dynasty, Showdown and Voltage. At Fighting Spirit (2016), Hexa-gun defeated Team Cross (Aria Jaxon, Cailin Dillon, Starrstan, Ryan Savage and Carson Ramsey). EAW Board Member HRDO would give Hexa-gun the key to EAW if they defeated the series of challenges for Reckless Wiring and gathered more wins than losses, otherwise, they are forced to disband. Hexa-gun won 2 out of 3 matches, with Claudia Michaels losing against the Specialist Champion Cailin Dillon. Hexa-gun disbanded, but Claudia Michaels and Eris remained partners. At Grand Rampage 9, Claudia Michaels competed in two matches on the same night -- The Specialist Rampage consisting of 12 vixens and the 40-man Grand Rampage. Claudia Michaels was the 10th elimination after coming in at #11, being double-teamed to elimination by Stephanie Matsuda and Haruna Sakazaki right after Eris LeCava accidentally hits Michaels with the Vixens Championship belt. Later that night in the 40-man Grand Rampage, Claudia Michaels was the 33rd elimination after coming in at #10. LeCava apologized to Michaels the following Dynasty, and as a way of forgiveness, Michaels tells her to speak with HRDO to include her in the Main Event of Triple Threat for the Vixens Championship. Desperate for forgiveness, Eris LeCava pursued and was successfully granted her request later on, in exchange, she will not be allowed to compete again for the Vixens Championship if she ever lost the title, Claudia Michaels was then successfully added in the main event of Triple Threat. Michaels and LeCava were defeated by Aria Jaxon at Triple Threat, and just after that, Claudia Michaels challenges Jaxon again to a one-on-one at Pain for Pride 9, earning her spot by defeating Aria Jaxon at Voltage in a non-title match. Claudia Michaels then successfully defeated Aria Jaxon at Pain for Pride, making her officially a four-time Vixens Champion. Empire Wrestling and The OG Vixens Claudia Michaels defeated Eris LeCava in her first title defense in a Branding match at Dia Del Diablo 2016. Shortly after that, she forms a team with the then-Specialist Champion Kendra Shamez and Cameron Ella Ava to form "The OG Vixens", whose purpose is to rule Empire and prove dominance against the "New Generation" which are led by "The Sirens" (Cailin Dillon, Tarah Nova, and Aria Jaxon). Meanwhile, Claudia Michaels successfully defends her Vixens World Championship against Haruna Sakazaki in a Glass Tables match at Territorial Invasion (2016), after which, the Vixens Cup holder Sheridan Muller cashes in and defeats Claudia Michaels as revenge for Claudia Michaels's involvement in the Specialist Championship match prior to help Kendra Shamez. At Shock Value (2016), Team OG Vixens (Heart Break Gal, Kendra Shamez, Cameron Ella Ava, Veena Adams, and Stephanie Matsuda) defeated Team Sirens (Tarah Nova, Cailin Dillon, Aria Jaxon, Sheridan Muller and Haruna Sakazaki) in a 5-on-5 Elimination Match when Cailin Dillon shocks Sheridan Muller with a cattle prod, thus Cameron Ella Ava finalized the win. After that, Claudia Michaels joins with Lannister to form "The Emperium" and joined the Grand Prix Tournament, they were defeated in the finals at Road to Redemption (2016) by Matt Squared. A week later, in the EAW Awards, Claudia Michaels defeats Matt Ryder. Michaels also continued to compete in Empire matches until she leaves to, later on, join the Showdown Brand. The World Championship Pursuit and Di Consentes Claudia Michaels was welcomed by Lannister and Athena Vendetta on Showdown, and Y2Impact comes to the ring with the intention of re-forming The Mercenaries with Michaels to help her become World Champion. Michaels tells him off and leaves the ring, and next week, Michaels decides to choose the World Heavyweight Championship and to work by herself over her alliance with Lannister or Y2Impact. At Resurrection V, Michaels failed to capture the EAW World Heavyweight Championship after being attacked and almost injured by Y2Impact, allowing Lannister to retain. Y2Impact continues the attack on Claudia Michaels the following Showdown, which eventually led to a "Loser Leaves EAW" match at Pain for Pride X in which Michaels defeated Y2Impact. The damaged Claudia Michaels went on to Dia Del Diablo (2017) to face Rex McAllister and Devan Dubian for another World Title opportunity, but John Doe interfered on McAllister's favor, setting the ring on fire. At Territorial Invasion (2017), Claudia Michaels and her partner Devan Dubian were defeated by the team of McAllister and Doe. Claudia Michaels went on and defeated Lannister for the Extreme Elimination Chamber qualifier for the EAW Championship, which was at the time held by her comrade Tiberius Jones. Tiberius Jones convinces Claudia Michaels, later on, to help him retain and become partners in the Elimination Chamber in which Michaels refuses. Claudia Michaels lost to Tiberius Jones in a one-on-one match on Showdown for the EAW Championship two weeks prior to Road to Redemption. At Road to Redemption (2017), Tiberius Jones pushed Claudia Michaels off a ladder, causing her to stop competing in the match while Tiberius Jones retained. Because of this, Brian Daniels inserts Michaels in the match at Kingsroad to face the reining Champion Jones and the Openweight Champion Ryan Marx. Claudia Michaels finally captures the EAW Championship pinning Ryan Marx, becoming the first-ever female World Champion in EAW. In late 2017, EAW hosted a special event called "The Shrine", in which Robbie V and Claudia Michaels defeated Cameron Ella Ava and Jamie O'Hara. On the same night, it was revealed that Michaels had already gotten married to Robbie V, and legally changed to her married name. Meanwhile Claudia Michaels and Cameron Ella Ava formed "Di Consentes" to join the Grand Prix Tournament for the Unified Tag Team Championships. Di Consentes defeated We Are The Bullocks (Finnegan Wakefield and Ironico) in the finals at Road to Redemption. At King of Elite (2018), Claudia Michaels defeats Tiberius Jones in a ladder match but was later on defeated by the reigning Champions The High Rollerz for the Unified Tag Team Championships due to Drake Jaeger's interference. Michaels challenged her former Hexa-gun comrade Drake Jaeger to defeat her in a one-on-one match and she will allow him to compete at Reasonable Doubt (2018) for the EAW Championship. Drake Jaeger defeats Claudia Michaels due to another interference by The High Rollerz, securing the EAW Championship match. At Reasonable Doubt (2018), Di Consentes finally defeats The High Rollerz in their rematch to win the Unified Tag Team Championships, while Claudia Michaels successfully retains the EAW Championship against Drake Jaeger. Claudia Michaels defends the title successfully against Diamond Cage again at Showdown Supershow: Battle Without Honor or Humanity before losing it in a Four-Way Dance at the Grand Rampage (2018). After losing the belt, Michaels decides to go on hiatus. 'Omega Wrestling Alliance' At June 30, 2018, Claudia Michaels made a surprise appearance at the OWA-SSW event Budokai Tenkaichi. She and her spouse Robbie V ambushed Aria Jaxon as planned by their daughter Sweet Roxy for revenge on Aria Jaxon's interference during her match in the prior event. The three re-introduced themselves as "The Vendetta Family", and because of this attack, Roxy has remained Champion. A week later, Claudia Michaels and Robbie V were met with a heated confrontation, and to even out the battle, Jaxon brings in her fiance Aren Mstislav to fight with her. Claudia Michaels and Robbie continued the attack on Jaxon and Mstislav, but eventually lost to them at Boiling Point. In July 2019, iDoll Entertainment and Playtime Wrestling hosted Doll In!, a supershow event created especially for The HiVe and J-Dynasty members. Claudia Michaels reunited with BANE of LEGION members Robbie V and Jaywalker to face The Dollhouse (Sweet Roxy, Jonetta Stone, and DiVa) in which The Dollhouse won. WRESTLEWORLD In August 2019, Claudia Michaels dropped the name "Heart Break Gal" and re-introduced herself as her reborn "Claudia Michaels" upon being asked to become one of the Architects in Jaywalker's new company, WRESTLEWORLD. Claudia became the Architect of the American Dream Championship contested under "Outlaw Rules", in which there is no disqualification and count-outs. Claudia started her search for a challenger in Chapter 1 where she had Tristan Killebrew, Kanaida Sharpe and Scott Smith face each other in a three-way match. Tristan Killebrew won the match while leaving Claudia unimpressed for the lack of fighting spirit fit for her liking. In Chapter 2, Claudia hosts two contests first between Tristan Killebrew and Nobi and the second between Christopher Sabertooth and Reno Dumont. The two were booked to be regular singles but right before their respective matches, Claudia had officials bring in weapons to the ring, making it officially under Outlaw Rules. Killebrew and Nobi went on their match choosing to treat it as a singles competition without weapons, while Sabertooth and Dumont with already some built up rivalry, chose to utilize the weapons. In Chapter 3, Claudia hosts a "Great American Bash" party for the four competitors, she has officially announced that all of them will be in a ladder match at Violent Delights, including the newcomer that won the American Dream Championship opportunity Ladder Match, Jordan Rattler. Personal Life Claudia Michaels is currently semi-retired. She funds the Lone Star Wrestling School, a training institution for female wrestlers based on Dallas, Texas, and will soon expand to another academy in Houston. Claudia monitors and trains members of "The HiVe", a brand of wrestling performers that she and Robbie currently handle. Claudia currently resides in Las Vegas, Nevada with her family, though she also has a property in her home city Dallas, and another in Long Beach, California where she spent most of her career in. She was also able to buy some property in Okinawa, Japan, and Milan, Italy. Claudia Michaels is currently married to Robbie V. She also has one daughter named Rosanna who is currently wrestling under Omega Wrestling Alliance as Sweet Roxy. Some of her friends consist of Tarah Nova, Tiberius Jones, Drake Jaeger, Cameron Ella Ava, Cloud Matsuda, Finnegan Wakefield, Lannister and Jaywalker. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * The Tramp Stamp (Sweet Chin Music, Superkick out of nowhere) * Hearteater (Gogoplata) * The Curse of Minerva (Dragonrana) * The Fall of Empire (rare finisher, Double Rotation Moonsault) * The Arrowverse (Diving Hurricanrana from the Top Rope) Signature Moves * Springboard Moonsault * Spinning Headscissors into a Facebuster * Football Tackle followed by a series of punches * Multiple Dropkicks * Swinging Neckbreaker * Spinning Headscissors * Flying Forearm * Enzuigiri * Tornado DDT Nicknames * The Billion Dollar Psycho (as Heart Break Gal, 2008-2010) * The Paparazzi Princess (as Heart Break Gal, 2011) * Ms. Awesome as Always (as Heart Break Gal, 2009 - 2012) * Peachy Fucking Keen (as Minerva, 2013) * Queen of Hearts * Madame M * The Lovely Heart Break Gal (as Heart Break Gal, 2011-2012) * The Lovely Opportunist (as Heart Break Gal, 2011-2012) * The Golden Girl (as Heart Break Gal, 2012, LEGION) * The Great Red Dragon (as Heart Break Gal, 2015-2017) * The Prima Vixen (as Heart Break Gal, 2012 - 2017) * The Queen of EAW (as Heart Break Gal, 2017-2018) * The Queen of The World * The Goddess of War * The Former Heart Break Gal * The Consigliere Entrance Themes * "Lovefurypassionenergy" - Boy hits Car (2007-2009, EAW, ACW, XWF, as Heart Break Gal) * "Ladies and Gentlemen" - Saliva (2010 - 2012, EAW, ACWF, as Heart Break Gal) * "Shake it Out" - Florence + The Machine (2011, LEGION, as Claudia Michaels) * "Kuusou Mesorogiwi" - Yousei Teikoku (2013, CWF, as Minerva) * "Carousel" - Melanie Martinez (2015, EAW, as Heart Break Gal) * "King of the World" - Porcelain and the Tramps (2016 - 2017, EAW, as Heart Break Gal) * "Square Hammer" - Ghost (2017 - 2019, as Heart Break Gal) * "Crown of Ashes" - ContRoVersy (2019) Picture Base Used * Stephanie McMahon (2007-2010, 2016; in AWF, WFF, ACW, XWF EAW, AWA) * Melina (2010 - 2016; used in EAW, ACWF, AWF Rebirth, WHW) * Madison Rayne (2011; used in LEGION) * Trish Stratus (2013; used in CWF) * Emma/Tenille Dashwood (2017 - Present;- In EAW, OWA and Wrestleworld) Championships and Accomplishments All Wrestling Alliance (AWA) * AWA Women's Champion (1-time) Answers Championship Wrestling (ACW) * ACW Womens Tag Team Champion (with Legend Killer) * General Manager of ACW: Corruption (2010) Answers Championship Wrestling Federation * ACWF Women's Champion (1-time) Classic Wrestling Federation * CWF Tag Team Champion (with Y2Impact) Extreme Answerz Wrestling/Elite Answers Wrestling Titles: * EAW Champion (1-time) * EAW Vixens Champion (4-time) * Hall of Fame: Class of 2011 * EAW Unified Tag Team Champion (2-time, with Y2Impact, with Cameron Ella Ava) * Grand Prix Tournament Winner (2017, with Cameron Ella Ava) EAW Awards: * Female Elitist of the Decade (2017) * Vixen of the Year (2011) * Tag Team of the Year (2015) * Stable of the Year (2015) * Vixen Promoer of the Year (2016) * Stable of the Decade (2017) Wrestleworld * Architect: American Dream Championship Wrestling Fans Forever * WFF Women's Champion (2-time) * General Manager of WFF: New Breed Fans (2008) Xtreme Wrestling Federation * XWF Women's Champion (1-time) * General Manager of XWF: Saturday Night Attitude (2008) Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female managers Category:Female World Champions Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Split Category:Characters Category:1992 Category:EAW Vixens Category:Hall of Fame members